Ahoy Ninjas?
by TehMerryOne
Summary: When ninjas and pirates meet! Adventures, mystery, and suspense! OCs, no pairings with them.


I started this story about a year and a half ago and it first debued on Quizilla and yeah, I'm just finally getting around to posting it here. I am known as BakaShinobi on there, so I don't want anyone flaming me saying that I stole this. This is the same author. You can even message me on there if you don't believe me. (Wasn't liking the new Quizilla and all the new users who wanted nothing more than to start internet wars so I kinda left. My account's still on there though.) It's still ongoing so I'm posting it here! It's a story about pirates and ninjas because let's face it. (Some of the earlier chapters have been edited only a little though.) The war between the two is too much fun not to add to it. And remember, this was written over a year ago so some of the information is outdated but it's relevent to my plotline so bear with me.

It switches from Emi's point of view to Aoi's point of view towards the end of the chapter. And it'll keep doing that till about the end of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. I leaned over the port side to feel the sea spray all over me. I looked northward to see the Fire Countrys largest port city. Today was going to be a big day, for today we were going to completely ransack the port. I smiled in anticipation.

"You know, if you stand that far over the edge, you'll fall in."

My older brother, Aoi, walked up beside me and leaned against the edge like I did, even though he just warned me not to. His blonde hair blew in the wind, even after he covered it with his pirate bandana.

"I'm just so excited! Were gonna completely ransack the largest port in the Fire Country! Do you know how big this is? IT'S HUGE!! No pirate has ever hit this port successfully!"

"Yep, well be the first."

"And this is all thanks to Katsuo-san!"

Ryuu Katsuo was our captain. Aoi and I owe him a lot. When we were living off of the streets, surviving only by pick pocketing money off of idiots who didnt know how to keep their purses secure, Katsuo found us and took pity on us. He gave us a chance for a new life. He offered us to join him in piracy, and weve been in his crew ever since. Hes the youngest and most genius pirate ever. We met him when he was just starting out as a pirate when he was 16. 10 years later, he has pillaged 99 ports and is the most feared pirate that sailed the seas. This will be his 100th port. We owe him our lives. Ryuu Katsuo. The Victorious Dragon.

"Emi, we should get ready. You know how Katsuo-san doesn't like it when we arent prepared. It will only cause us trouble."

We quickly went to get our weapons. I grabbed my two katanas, and Aoi got his knife and his pack. More space to pack our loot.

"Aoi. Emi," Katsuo said while walking up, his blond hair blowing in the wind. Even though he was only 26, he acted and looked like he was a mature adult. I guess that was part of being a genius.

"Be careful out there, today. This is the Fire Country. Their ninja village is rumored to be the best in the land, and no doubt they've heard of us. Theres probably a lot of elite ninja waiting for us." His voice, usually calm and collective, had a hint of hatred when he mentioned ninjas.

"Don't worry, Katsuo," I said with a smile. "You're forgetting that we've fought ninjas before. Have you forgotten that I got a whole bunch of gold by beating up a ninja from the Wind Country? Those bastards won't stand a chance against us!"

"Just be careful, okay? You two were my first crew members, and my most valued, especially since Aoi is my first mate, and you're my navigator." Katsuo left after that.

"I'll show those damn ninjas. We'll be fine. And besides, I want revenge on those bastards!"

"Emi, you still want revenge?"

"Aoi! They killed our parents! I want revenge on those bloody ninjas for killing them! I'll search till the ends of the earth to find the ninjas that killed them! I won't rest until they're dead!"

"You don't even remember Mom and Dad. I only barely remember them, and I have no idea who those ninjas were that killed them."

"Still, Aoi. Dont tell me you dont want to see them dead."

"Silly Emi..."

"I'm not silly!" Aoi then ruffled my hair like he always did when he called me foolish. I looked up at the sky, and saw a very strange bird. It looked insanely large, and was flying rather low. "That's a strange bird..." I could have sworn I saw about 6 or 7 figures on top of it.

Suddenly, as if on cue, an explosion came from the starboard side. Chaos took over the crew. I felt the boat tip over as it started sinking.

"Emi!!" Aoi grabbed me by the arm and ran me over to the port side.

"What's going on?! Aoi?!"

"Emi, promise me you'll be careful!"

"What? Aoi-"

"Emi, be careful! If I don't find you, remember I love you! Take care of those ninjas for me!"

"Aoi, what are you talking about?! Are you planning to die or something?"

"Listen, when Mom and Dad died, I promised myself I'd always protect you. Now may be the only chance for you to escape, and I'm making sure you take it!" He then pulled me into a quick hug and led me to the edge of the ship, right where he told me to be careful of falling overboard, what was it? Five minutes ago? An hour ago? I have no idea.

"Emi, be safe. If I get out of this alive, I'll do everything I can to find you! Good luck!"

"Aoi," I But I never finished that sentence. Aoi threw me overboard right when another bomb hit the _Masaru_. When I hit the water, I turned around and saw Aoi jump off the ship while it was being destroyed. Fire sprang from the mast and I thought I saw the wierd bird again fly in close to the ship and the figures I saw on it jump off. But I didn't care. I needed to get to Aoi.

"Aoi!! AOI!!" He shouted back at me, but I couldnt hear what he said.

I took on last look at the sinking _Masaru_, and I saw a strange man standing on the bow of the ship. I figured that he was a ninja by the looks of it. Another reason to hate those asses. I gasped as he turned to look at me. It wasnt the fact that he himself scared me, because I don't get scared too easily, especially by ninjas. No, what scared me were his eyes. They were bright red with black dots in them. When I looked into those crimson eyes, a huge wave of fear passed over me. But it was soon over. Something hit me in the head, and everything went black.

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"You idiot! She's still breathing!"

"Aww...I was hoping to perform CPR on her..."

"Naruto, you pig!!"

I felt something poking the back of my head. "Naruto, stop poking the girl with a stick."

I groaned and opened up my eyes and saw that I was laying on a beach. I looked up and saw a boy in orange with blonde hair, a girl in red with pink hair, a boy in navy blue with raven hair, and a guy with a green vest on and a mask over his face with his grey hair sticking up strangely. I instantly felt hatred for these four. This was because of what was on the boys foreheads and the top of the girls head. It was a ninja headband. Ive seen them many times before. I wasn't sure what their symbol meant but it looked like a swirling leaf. I thought of attacking them, but my head hurt really badly from when something hit it in the water.

"Hey! She's awake!" the blonde boy shouted.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I wasn't about to attack them while my head was throbbing, and I wanted answers.

"My names Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" the blonde boy shouted. His volume wasnt helping my headache and I groaned in pain.

"Are you okay? My names Haruno Sakura by the way," the girl said.

"My...head hurts...Something hit it..."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I believe you have a concussion," said the man with the maskover his face. "Sasuke, dont be rude. Introduce yourself to her."

"Uchiha Sasuke," said the last of the ninja. "Now tell us yours and how you ended up here."

I instantly disliked this kid the most out of all of them. "Arata Emi. I was on a ship and it was attack by a bunch of ninjas. My brother tossed me overboard to save me and I was hit in the head by something that broke off of the ship." I wasnt about to tell these ninjas that I was a pirate. I was in no condition to fight four ninjas with my head feeling like it's going to split open. "Have you seen a blonde 15-year old boy anywhere around here?"

"No, sorry. You were the only one we found. And judging by the looks of your outfit, I'd say you were a pirate." Damn, that Kakashi guy was smarter than he looked. The kids quickly glared at me. "We were sent to the Fire Country's port city to defend from a pirate attack by the infamous Ryuu Katsuo. I'm guessing you were part of his crew. It's kind of strange for Hokage-sama to send another team out without telling me. Now tell me, what did the ninja look like that attacked your ship."

"Heh, you're smarter than you look. Yes, I'm a pirate under Ryuu Katsuo. And as for those damn ninjas, I didn't get a good look at any of them except that about 6 or 7 were riding on some giant bird-thing. Wait..." I remembered that one guy with the freaky eyes.

"I did manage to see one. He was pretty young. There was also this one really frightening part about him too. His eyes were red and when he looked at me, this huge wave of fear swept over me unlike anything I've ever felt. I don't remember anything else because that was when something hit my head."

All of them seemed to be nervous about this guy, especially that Sasuke kid. He seemed like he wanted to kill something really badly. I just hope he doesn't carry too big of a grudge against pirates.

"Well, it seems like you're in no condition to travel into town to get yourself taken care of, so why don't we help you get to the Fire Country's port city? You can look for your brother there. He probably has washed up on the shores there and taken to the hospital, which is where you should be going."

"What?! Im not taking any help from some ninjas!"

"And I'd rather not help any pirates myself, but I have gotten past that fact. I'm just helping out a shipwrecked girl who just got separated from her brother. So are you coming with us, or not?" Kakashi offered out a hand. I tried to stand, but the pain in my head was too strong and I fell down from the dizziness the pain caused.

"It seems that you're in no condition to walk. We'll take turns carrying you into the city." I didn't like this idea one bit, but my headache was so bad, that I didn't object. "Sasuke, you take her first." Oh no. The kid who I disliked the most was going to carry me to the city. Joy. Sasuke glared and put my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist, and we were off.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

After I tossed Emi overboard, I quickly jumped off after another bomb hit the _Masaru_. I hoped I would be able to drift over towards Emi, but the blast caused a change in current and carried me away from her. I turned and saw Emi floating away shouting my name. I saw something fly off the ship and head towards her. I shouted for her to swim away, but she didn't hear. The thing hit her in the head while she was looking at some guy on the ship, and she went unconcious. "EMI!!" I screamed.

The weird bird-thing flew over close to me, and I saw a person riding it. He had something in his hands he was morphing. "Sweet dreams," he said.

"Wha-?" But he threw the thing at me and it exploded, and all went dark.

* * *

Wow I forgot how annoying Emi was at the begining! don't worry, she'll stop acting like a brat soon.


End file.
